Crysis: Nomad's Story
by jak3combat
Summary: My name is Samantha, also known as Nomad in my squad. I won't tell you my last name or where I'm from, but I will tell you exactly what happened on my most recent mission. We went in to rescue a group of scientists because the KPA illegally invaded an island in the Philippines Sea, and taken full control of the island...What we didn't expect was the things that they found...
1. Chapter 1

August 14th, 2020. What I didn't expect when I woke up that day was that I was gonna be sitting in the back of a stealth cargo plane in a very expensive nanosuit, with the rest of Raptor Squad, my closest friends in the U.S. I bet they didn't, either. We were going in to an island in the Philippines Sea, to rescue a small group of Archeologists who were taken hostage by the Korean People's Army, or KPA. The last known transmission from them was sent out a week earlier, saying what the KPA were doing and that they had found something in the rock. Two days ago, we discovered a distress signal coming from their vessel. We were shipped out half an hour later.

Ten hours later, we were above the Lingshan Islands, preparing to jump out and parachute in undetected. I didn't notice Jester come over to me as I was staring at the floor until he gently grabbed my head and pulled me up to look at him.

"Hey Nomad, you still with us?" He asked, frowning.

"Yea, just a little nervous. Always am before a drop." I said, looking at him while adjusting a strap on my parachute. Prophet got up from his seat on a box and stood in front of the squad.

"Ok, listen up gentlemen and lady, intel reports say that there's a significant amount of KPA presence on the island. We have the element of surprise, so let's use it." He stated, coming into the middle of the circle that Jester and Aztec made with the rest of us. "The North Koreans can't know we're here." He added.

"They won't even know what hit 'em." Psycho said, loading a magazine into his SCAR and looking at me when I turned my attention to him. Prophet walked over to him, glaring a little.

"Can it, Psycho! Pay attention. This is a covert operation!" He growled. Psycho raised a hand in submission and Prophet stepped back. "Our job is to rescue the team of scientists. We're not at war here."

"Not yet." Psycho inputted, causing me to facepalm.

Prophet, do we even know if these people are alive?" Jester asked, causing Prophet to look at him instead of attempting to maim Psycho.

"That's what we're here to find out. We've lost contact about a week ago. The Korean military locked down the island. Two days ago, we picked up a distress signal from the team's research vessel. That means someone down there wants to be found." He explained.

"What if it's a trap?" I asked, loading up my SCAR and pistol, screwing in silencers for them, before adding a reflex sight and tactical attachment to the rifle.

"Doesn't matter." Prophet said.

"Raptor Team, we are beginning approach." The pilot suddenly said, lowering the hatch and letting the darkness of night in. "Standby for green light." He added.

"Alright, gear up and masks on." Prophet ordered. I stood up, pushing my hair up and sliding my face mask on, watching as the HUD showed a loading screen before going back to normal. "Once we clear the plane, form up on me. Chutes on my mark." He ordered, turning to us. The pilot came back on as I finished getting up.

"Green in 5...4...3...2...1..." He counted down, before the red light turned green as Aztec walked to the edge and jumped off as soon as it switched.

"Go, go, go!" Prophet yelled, sending Jester running out of the plane. I was next, and a second later I saw the island and the sea slowly inching up to greet me. I was slightly behind Psycho and spread my arms out. "See you guys at the LZ." Prophet said.

"So, JSOC's got us chasing archeologists now?" Aztec asked, the farthest to the island.

"I've heard of this guy. He must've found something big." Jester responded.

"Whatever…" Aztec started, and I tuned the chatter out as they rambled on at each other. I snapped back to attention as Prophet started talking all orderly like again.

"Chutes on my command, go!" He shouted, and I ripped the cord to it, sending me reeling from the shock of it opening.

"What the hell, you see that?!" Aztec suddenly yelled, before my screen went back for a second and I felt something rip through my chute, sending me falling rather quickly and screwing up my load out on the screen.

"She lost her chute!" Jester yelled, probably ready to cut his to help me.

"My chute's gone! My damn chute's gone!" I screamed, flailing around in the air as I plummeted.

"Keep it together kid. You're over water. Your suit will absorb the impact." Prophet calmly said, right before I slammed into the water. "Nomad, what's your status?" He asked after I floated to the surface unharmed.

"I'm alright, but my HUD's all fucked up." I replied, starting to swim to the rocky shore.

"You missed the LZ, get up on the beach and I'll see what I can do." He said, before asking some stuff to the others. I wasn't able to use the speed part of my suit, so I mentally groaned and swam back to shore like anyone else would. Halfway there, I had to dive underwater and continue, or I might've been spotted by a KPA helicopter flying past.

"Thank God this suit lets me breath underwater for a short time…" I muttered, mostly to myself but Prophet heard.

"You wanna drown out there? Get your ass on that beach!" He ordered, causing me to roll my eyes as I sloshed onto the sand.

"But I'm looking at the pretty fish!" I joked, pulling my pistol from it's holster and looking around for that helicopter. "I'm on the beach now." I informed him.

"You hit the water pretty hard. Some of your suit functions are offline." He informed me of the obvious, as I couldn't see my suit power, my mini map, or the list of side suits. Instead, it was all just a big red clusterfuck.

"No shit." I replied, crouching next to a rock.

"Your video feed's breaking up, I'm rebooting your suit now, hang tight." He said, while my suit restarted. Another loading screen came up, before my HUD was back to normal. "Still no word from Aztec. Go rendezvous with Jester and go find him." He ordered, before switching off of the comm. feed.


	2. Chapter 2

Crysis elite 117: Thanks! ^^ As I'm writing this story WHILE progressing through the game, it'll fully depend on what I do. So, I don't want any spoilers about the game! The ceph are the alien things, right? (Got as far as where you have to land on the aircraft carrier before restarting)

As I walked through the stream leading into the island, I was going slow to avoid any unwanted attention. I soon noticed a cliff blocking my way, with a hole at the bottom.

"Through the hole it is…" I muttered, crouching down and walking through while keeping my SCAR pointed in front of me. "…I don't even want to know what a washing machine's doing here…" I said to myself as I silently jumped over the debris blocking the way forward.

"Make sure your silencer's attached." Prophet suddenly said. "I detect KPA near you, take him out silently." He added. I frowned, switched on my cloak, and jumped over a rock. As I did, a flashlight suddenly passed over me before the user did it again, while I stayed as still as the rock I was pressing against.

"…" He shrugged, before turning his back to me and walking down the rock path he was on, while I aimed my SCAR at the back of his head and silently fired. My cloak was forced off, but that didn't matter as I shot him in the back of the head and sent him to the ground. I smirked and went forward, until I heard two people speaking Korean. I cloaked myself again, and recovered an FY71 from the KPA I shot, aimed it, and suddenly started shooting, hitting both of them with bullets and killing them in less than 3 seconds. I took the mags that they had for their FY71s and grinned.

"Prophet…Can you hear me?" Aztec suddenly asked.

"I hear you Aztec. What's your status?" Prophet asked, concerned.

"I'm in a tree…Something took a swipe at my chute. There's KPA here too.." Aztec muttered, before going silent.

"We're on the way." Prophet said. "Nomad, get to Jester and go help Aztec!" He ordered. Seeing how far Jester was to my position at the moment, I switched to my speed mode and sprinted across the beach towards him.

"Hasty, aren't we?" Jester asked, but when I looked around, I couldn't find him. "Up here." He said, causing me to look up.

"Cut the joking, let's go help Aztec." I deadpanned.

"Alright, Sammy." He said, calling me by my much hated nickname.

"If we weren't on duty I'd sooo kick your ass." I growled, but continued running, though foliage and up a slope towards Aztec.

"Wait…something's…" Aztec suddenly whispered. Then we heard screaming. "Madre Santisima!" He yelled, barely audible over the screaming in his comm.

"Aztec, sound off now!" Prophet yelled, causing us to sprint like hell.

"I will fear no evil... I will fear no evil…" He started muttering me. "PROPHET! HELP ME!" He screamed in pain.

"Nomad, Jester! Get your asses moving! GO!" Prophet roared, before going silent.

"Damn! What IS that?!" Jester asked, while speeding along next to me. As we closed in on Aztec's location, we switched to our armor mode, and creeped through a hole in the brush silently, SCARs trained on anything that moved. What we saw when we came into the clearing horrified us. There was KPA troops alright, but they were slaughtered, bodies dismembered and thrown all over the place, and when we looked up, we found Aztec alright.

"What's his status, Jester?" Prophet asked.

"He's dead, sir…" He muttered back, pain in his voice.

"…Take care of his equipment." Prophet ordered, before turning off.

"Adios, amigos…" Jester muttered to Aztec, before incinerating Aztec's suit, along with his body. As a token of care, I gingerly took his SCAR, wiped it clean of blood, put my sight and silencer on, and switched them out.

"I'll go ahead and take care of nearby KPA, go get this place a little more cleaned up." I told Jester, and sprinted off. As I ran off, we heard something weird.

"What the hell was that?" Jester asked, and I shrugged before leaving his line of sight.

"Oh look, a big rock that I can't jump over." I muttered, before activating my strength mode, and easily jumping over it, then going back to armor.

"I'm seeing movement ahead, Nomad. Take care of him silently." Prophet said. I nodded, creeped up onto a ledge while cloaked, and took a shot at his head. I killed him, but didn't notice the other KPA, who started firing at me.

-Taking Damage- My suit said in a female voice, while I rolled my eyes and shot the other guy in the face. I collected their ammo and continued on.

"Nomad! Just lost our link with JSOC! Can't see a damned thing on the map. There must be a jammer nearby, go and destroy it!" Prophet told me, before staticing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**EvaTheNymphe: Thanks! I noticed the same thing when I was browsing around and decided to do one. Cool, I usually like the character you play as the most, but I'm leaning in on Prophet a little more than Nomad for favorite character.**

I silently groaned, before cloaking myself and sneaking down the ridge towards the building, and the mobile jammer.

-Energy Critical- My suit suddenly said, making me swear under my breath.

'How the hell did I not notice the energy left?' I asked myself as I crouched behind a rock to hide while my suit recharged. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement, and when I slowly turned that way to avoid attention, I noticed a KPA guard facing the other way and taking a piss. I giggled a little at his unawareness at his about to be shortened life span and shot him in the back of the head, before cloaking again.

"The hell was that?" Another KPA guard said, slowly walking over.

'Lucky for me; suit translates languages to English…' I thought to myself, while waiting for the guy to come over and kill him.

"Intruder in the perimeter!" He shouted into a radio, causing me to wince before going Strength, rushing out at him, and smashing my fist in his face, shattering his skull and causing him to fly back a few yards.

"Nomad, you idiot! There's reinforcements inbound now!" Prophet yelled at me. "Now go disable that fucking jammer!" He added, cutting off.

"Yes, Mother…" I groaned, sprinting for the building and sliding in, finding another pistol and some ammunition for it.

'Score!' I thought, ducking down as bullets peppered the wall behind me.

-Cloak enabled.- My suit said into my ear as I turned invisible, crawling out of the door and towards the green device that angered Prophet so.

'Here comes some C-4, ya KPA bastards!' I thought while placing the explosive on the panel that controlled the jammer. I then ran into the water, took cover under the dock, and pressed the detonator, sending a cloud of smoke, fire, and shrapnel into the air as the C-4 did what Prophet wanted. What I didn't notice was the rifle barrel pointed at my head until I felt it nudge against my helmet.

"Turn around! Hands up!" The KPA soldier shouted, ready to blow my brains into the water.

**A/N: Cliffhanger, update, and short(ish) chapter!**


End file.
